Anti Aging Cream
by Yue.aoi
Summary: (Sequel of Change) Enam belas tahun berlalu dan kini Sakura menikah dengan Itachi serta memiliki dua orang anak. Bagaimana bila ternyata seorang pria menyatakan cinta pada putra mereka dan ternyata putra mereka memiliki banyak krim anti aging. Warning :OOC & Lemon. Disclaimer : I don't own any characters in this fanfiction. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto


Enam belas tahun berlalu dan saat ini sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun aku menikah dengan Itachi. Kami menikah setelah enam bulan berpacaran dan memiliki putra pertama setahun setelah menikah.

Saat ini, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan memasak beberapa jenis makanan. Putri ku yang berusia dua belas tahun, Sachi, membantu menyiapkan makanan dan membawa nya ke meja makan.

"Sachi-chan, tolong panggil kan otou-chan dan Izumi-kun untuk makan siang, ya."

"Hn"

Aku menatap putri ku dan tersenyum. Ia memiliki surai raven dan iris onyx seperti Itachi, namun secara keseluruhan ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ku. Namun, kepribadian nya lebih mirip dengan Itachi bila dibandingkan dengan ku.

Aku membawa makanan di atas nampan dan mengambil sedikit makanan serta memisahkan di piring untuk diberikan kepada pelayan. Ya, di rumah ini memang terdapat pelayan, namun aku memilih memasak sendiri untuk makan malam.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mendapati suami ku serta kedua anak ku sudah menunggu di atas meja makan.

Aku meletakkan piring dan duduk di samping suami ku yang masih tetap terlihat tampan di usia awal empat puluhan walaupun kerutan di wajah nya mulai bertambah seiring dengan penuaan.

"Itadakimasu." , ucap kami semua dan mulai makan.

Aku mulai mengambil agedashi tofu serta tempura serta menikmati makanan ku. Aku menatap suami dan anak-anak ku yang makan dengan lahap. Melihat mereka menikmati masakan yang kuhidangkan membuatku merasakan kepuasan tersendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana masakan okaa-chan malam ini ?" , tanya ku pada suami dan anak-anak ku seperti yang biasa dilakukan."

"Lezat seperti biasa nya." , ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan tangan nya di atas bahu ku. "Terima kasih atas makanan nya, Sakura-chan."

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, Izumi-kun, Sachi-chan ?"

"Lezat"

Aku tersenyum puas. Melihat ekspresi wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang tidak berusaha berbohong dengan mengatakan makanan ku lezat walaupun sebetul nya tidak.

"Jadi, besok kalian ingin makan apa untuk makan malam ?", tanya ku.

"Bagaimana bila besok kita makan malam di restoran, Sakura-chan ? Lagipula besok libur." , saran Itachi.

"Ya, aku setuju, okaa-chan." , timpal Izumi.

"Baiklah, besok kita makan di restoran." , jawab ku.

"Besok, kau tidak sibuk kan, Itachi-kun ?" , aku menatap suami ku.

"Tidak. Besok aku libur bekerja."

Aku tersenyum. Itachi masih merupakan seorang CEO dan sangat sibuk walaupun ia berusaha meluangkan waktu dengan makan malam di rumah setiap hari dan berbincang sejenak di meja makan.

"Otou-san, bolehkah aku meminta uang ? Besok, aku ingin pergi ke salon dan klinik kecantikan." , ucap Izumi dengan serius.

Seketika, putri ku yang sedang meminum mugicha tersedak dan meletakkan gelas nya di meja hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan. Sementara, aku hampir menyemburkan mugicha yang bahkan belum turun ke tenggorokan ku ke arah putri ku yang duduk di seberang ku. Itachi bahkan membuka mulut nya dan melongo dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terkesan 'Uchiha'.

"Salon ? Klinik kecantikan ? Kau adalah seorang pria, untuk apa pergi ke klinik kecantikan ?", ucap Itachi setelah berhasil menguasai diri nya dan meredakan keterkejutan nya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengubah model rambut ku dan mengecat nya. Selain itu aku ingin menghilangkan keriput di wajah ku ini." , ucap Izumi sambil menunjuk keriput di bawah mata nya.

Seketika aku tertawa melihat ekspresi putra ku yang terlihat sangat jengkel. Putra ku memiliki wajah dan model rambut yang sama persis dengan Itachi, bahkan hingga keriput di wajah nya. Hanya saja, ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda seperti ku dan kepribadian nya lebih mirip dengan ku yang sangat suka berbicara.

Itachi pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan perlahan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Izumi dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah seperti yang dilakukan nya dengan Sasuke dahulu.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah bagus ? Kau jadi terlihat mirip dengan otou-san, kan ?", ucap Itachi sambil tetap tersenyum dan kini mengelus-elus puncak kepala Izumi.

"Tidak mau." , jawab Izumi dengan jengkel. "Karena mirip dengan otou-san, orang-orang sering berpikir aku adalah wanita."

"Itu karena kau membeli banyak krim anti-aging yang berfungsi sebagai anti-wrinkle, Izumi-nii" , ujar Sachi sambil menepuk punggung Izumi yang duduk di sebelah nya.

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tak menyangka bila putra ku benar-benar serius hingga membeli berbagai krim anti aging.

"Benarkah ? Okaa-san sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak pernah melihat krim-krim itu, lho." , aku berusaha memancing Sachi untuk bercerita.

"Izumi-nii meminta ku menemani nya di mall untuk membeli nya, setelah itu ia meminta ku untuk menyimpan nya di dalam kamar ku."

"Sachi-chan, sudahlah. Jangan ceritakan pada otou-san dan okaa-san ! Aku malu !" , pekik Izumi sambil menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

"Bukan urusanku." , Sachi menyeringai sinis dan memeletkan lidah.

"Benarkah ? Otou-san juga berambut panjang, namun tak seorangpun mengira bila otou-san adalah wanita." , Itachi berusaha menenangkan Izumi yang terlihat sangat jengkel.

"Ya. Bahkan seorang pria menyatakan cinta padaku karena berpikir aku adalah wanita. Seandainya aku mirip dengan Sasuke-jisan, pasti akan banyak gadis yang mengejarku., keluh Izumi.

Aku terkejut seketika, begitupun dengan Itachi. Aku khawatir bila ia akan mengikuti jejak Itachi dengan berpacaran dengan pria semasa pubertas dahulu sebelum akhirnya menjadi normal dan memutuskan menikahi ku.

"Kau menolak nya kan, Izumi-kun ?" , ucap ku dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Tentu saja ! Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria. Aku adalah pria normal, bukan wanita cantik seperti yang diucapkan pria itu saat menyatakan cinta padaku."

Seketika, aku Itachi dan Sachi kembali tertawa. Sementara Izumi terlihat semakin depresi. Sebetulnya, Izumi memang terlihat cantik dengan kulit putih yang mulus dan iris onyx yang besar, hidung mancung serta bibir tipis yang kecil. Apalagi ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang halus.

"Apanya yang lucu, sih ?" , ucap Izumi dengan ketus.

Aku tak dapat berhenti tertawa hingga nafas ku tersengal-sengal dan Itachi kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung ku.

Setidaknya, kedua anak ku adalah seseorang yang terbuka bila mereka memiliki masalah. Aku tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana jengkel nya Itachi dahulu saat menghadapi gadis-gadis yang merupakan fans nya.

"Setidaknya kau beruntung, Izumi. Bagaimana bila kau memiliki banyak fans wanita yang rela melakukan hal tidak rasional hingga meneror mu seperti otou-san dulu ?" , ujar Itachi dengan tenang.

"Iya sih… tapi tetap saja, aku sangat jengkel. Tahu tidak,Sora-nii memiliki banyak fans wanita berkat penampilan nya yang mirip dengan Sasuke-jisan."

Aku teringat akan Sora, putra dari Sasuke yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari putra ku. Ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sasuke bagaikan kembar identik, termasuk sikap nya yang pendiam dan dingin pada orang yang tidak akrab dengan nya.

"Jadi, Izumi-kun cemburu dengan Sora-kun ?", aku bertanya sambil menuangkan teh ke gelas Izumi yang kosong.

Dengan wajah tersipu Izumi mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita pergi ke salon dan memotong rambut mu agar mirip dengan Sasuke-jisan." , ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum menggoda putra nya. "Mengenai keriput di wajah mu, gunakan saja selotip di wajah mu untuk menarik kulit mu sehingga tidak terlihat keriput."

"Otou-san !" , teriak Izumi dengan kesal sementara Itachi tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Izumi.

Aku tersenyum melihat sikap Itachi. Aku awal nya berpikir ia akan menjadi ayah yang sangat serius dan tegas. Namun, tak kusangka ia juga memiliki sikap humoris seperti ini. Dan, ia jauh dari pendiam dan dingin bila berhadapan dengan keluarga nya,

…..*…..

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengganti pakaian ku dengan kimono tidur sutra diatas lutut serta membaringkan tubuh ku. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar tidur dan membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

"Bagaimana dengan Izumi ? Apakah besok kita benar-benar harus mengantar nya ke salon dan klinik kecantikan sesuai keinginan nya ?" , aku berbicara sambil menatap suami ku.

"Kurasa kita memang perlu mengantar nya ke salon. Aku kasihan melihat nya begitu kesal dengan rambut nya itu. Mengenai wajah, seperti nya ia benar-benar harus pergi ke klinik kecantikan untuk menghilangkan keriput."

"Hah ? Bagaimana kau tahu ?" , aku terkejut mendengar suami ku mengatakan soal klinik kecantikan. Setahu ku, Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang benar-benar peduli dengan kulit.

Wajah Itachi terlihat memerah seketika dan tersipu. Suara nya terdengar lebih pelan dari biasa nya.

"Sebenarnya, aku pun juga pernah membeli berbagai jenis krim anti aging saat seusia Izumi dulu."

"Hah ?!" , aku memekik seketika. "Kau serius, Itachi-kun ? Bukankah pertama kali bertemu dengan mu kau terlihat sangat jantan dan tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu."

"Serius. Itu karena aku cemburu dengan keluarga ku, terutama okaa-san ku yang terlihat awet muda.", keluh Itachi.

Aku tertawa seketika. Izumi benar-benar menuruni Itachi, bahkan hingga hal seperti ini. Sepertinya, istilah 'Like father like son' benar-benar berlaku pada mereka.

"Sakura-chan, sudah lama kita jarang menikmati waktu santai berdua seperti ini." , ucap Itachi sambil duduk di samping kasur ku.

"Ya. Kau sibuk dan begitupun aku."

"Hey, sudah lama kita tidak melakukan 'itu', lho. Aku menginginkan nya sekarang.", Itachi mengutarakan keinginan nya padaku tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana bila Izumi atau Sachi tanpa sengaja melihat nya."

"Lakukan saja di kamar mandi. Sudah lama aku tidak mencoba seks seperti itu dan sangat merindukan nya."

Wajah ku memerah seketika. Itachi bukanlah seorang pria pecinta seks yang meminta ku sering melakukan nya. Ia bahkan baik-baik saja walau tidak bercinta selama enam bulan atau lebih, dan aku cukup yakin ia hanya melakukan nya dengan ku karena ia adalah seorang pria yang setia. Bahkan, sebelum menikah ia membuat perjanjian tidak akan melakukan seks dengan wanita selain aku dengan alasan kesetiaan dan kesehatan. Namun, sebetulnya ia adalah pria yang handal dalam bercinta.

"Baiklah, ayo kita melakukan nya." , ucap ku.

Kami berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Aku melepaskan satu persatu pakaian ku dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Itachi hingga kini kami benar-benar telanjang.

Aku mulai memeluk Itachi dengan menempelkan payudara ku ke dada bidang nya serta mulai berciuman. Itachi menjulurkan lidah nya dan menggelitik lidah ku hingga aku merasa geli dan hampir tertawa. Aku menjulurkan lidah ku dan lidah kami mulai bermain.

"Pfft" , aku tak lagi dapat menahan rasa geli dan melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Itachi-kun, kau sama sekali tak berubah."

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan aku tak melakukan nya dan malam ini, aku akan benar-benar melampiaskan seluruh hasrat ku. Bersiaplah, Sakura-chan."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Setidaknya ia tidak memaksa ku melakukan nya setiap hari, setiap minggu atau bahkan setiap bulan. Maka aku memilih membiarkan nya melakukan semau nya. Karena, sebetulnya aku pun menginginkan nya.

Aku mengambil shower puff dan sabun cair serta mulai menggosok setiap inchi tubuh Itachi yang masih terlihat kencang dengan otot tangan dan perut. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti pria berusia dua puluhan.

Dengan gerakan tangan, aku menyentuhkan jari dan membuat gerakan naik turun di bagian kejantanan Itachi yang mulai menegang.

"Itachi-kun, kita masih dalam tahap foreplay, lho." , aku mengingatkan nya. Khawatir bila ia bahkan ejakulasi sebelum kami benar-benar mencapai tahap puncak.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan. Malam ini aku akan benar-benar memuaskanmu. Bahkan bila kau meminta tiga sesi sekalipun."

Wajah ku memerah dan kini Itachi mengosok tubuh ku. Ia dengan sengaja menggosok tubuh ku dengan pelan dan mengelus bagian sensitive dari ku, termasuk puting susu dan pinggang serta pinggul ku. Ia juga memainkan klitoris ku.

"Hihi.. Itachi-kun" , aku terkikik. Namun, Itachi tak melepaskan jari nya, ia bahkan juga mengelus bagian pinggul ku dengan gerakan lembut hingga membuatku semakin geli.

"Ahhh… Itachi-kun… hihi.. geli" , tanpa sadar aku mulai mendesah nikmat.

"Sakura-chan, bukankah kita akan melakukan nya di bath tub ? Apakah kau sudah mulai orgasme ?" , goda Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka." , aku tanpa sadar mencubit pipi Itachi. "Ahhh…"

Aku kembali mendesah dan mulai menjilati leher Itachi dan terus menjilat hingga lidah ku berhenti di puting susu nya.

Wajah Itachi mulai memerah dan aku dapat merasakan tubuh nya semakin panas. Begitupun dengan tubuh ku yang terasa hangat.

Itachi mematikan shower dan kami pun berpindah ke bath tub yang sudah terisi air hangat. Aku masuk ke dalam bath tub dan kini Itachi berada di atas tubuh ku.

Itachi mengerakkan tubuh nya naik turun dengan mengesekkan kejatanan nya ke tubuh ku serta membuatku semakin mendesah dan aku mengelus tubuh nya.

"Aku.. belum orgasme, Itachi-kun"

"Sakura-chan, wajah mu memerah. Apakah kau sudah siap bila aku melakukan nya ?"

"Ya"

Itachi perlahan memasukkan kejantanan nya ke dalam liang vagina ku serta bergerak naik turun membuatku merasa geli. Aku mencium bibir Itachi dan melumat nya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun kami berdua tidak mengacuhkan nya.

"Okaa-san, aku pinjam krim anti aging, ya." , terdengar suara Izumi.

Aku tidak mempedulikan nya dan kini aku memeluk Itachi sambil terkikik. Aku bahkan tengah mencapai orgasme saat ini.

"Okaa-san, aku pinjam facial foam collagen nya." , teriak Izumi dan kini terdengar suara langkah mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli karena seingatku, Itachi sudah mengunci nya. Namun, dugaanku salah. Pintu sama sekali tidak terkunci dan kini Izumi berada di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kyaaa !" , teriak ku sambil membenamkan wajah ke dalam air dan Itachi melepaskan kejantanan nya dari liang vagina ku.

"I—izumi" , Itachi terlihat tak kalah terkejut nya dengan ku.

"Go-gomen ne. Silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian" , Izumi menutup mata dengan kedua tangan nya dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar serta membanting pintu hingga terdengar suara yang cukup kencang.

Dengan terpaksa, kami segera menghentikan sesi bercinta kami dan membilas tubuh serta mengganti pakaian. Kurasa, malam -yang seharusnya menjadi malam romantis- ini harus dihabiskan dengan memberi penjelasan pada Izumi yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>Mugicha : Teh Barley<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfict ini. Author mengharapkan kritik, saran &amp; review. ^^<p> 


End file.
